LEB:PC:Crush (pacdidj)
Retired at level 6 Retirement post here |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d8+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon, Heavy Thrown |Power Description='Range:' 10/20 Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d6+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs FORT; 4 damage, then choose one ally adjacent to either you or the target. This ally applies a +3 bonus to the attack roll and the damage roll on his or her next attack against the target. If the ally does not attack the target by the end of his or her next turn, the bonus is lost.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d8+5 damage. Effect: The target can make a melee basic attack against you as a free action and has combat advantage for the attack. If the target makes this attack, an ally of your choice within 5 squares of the target can make a basic attack against the target as a free action and has combat advantage for the attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 2d8+5 damage, Until the end of your next turn, all of your allies gain a +4 bonus to damage rolls against the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 2d8+5 damage, At the start of your next turn, each ally adjacent to you gains 5 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Healing |Power Description='Range:' Close Burst 5 Crush can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round. Targets self or one ally in burst. The target can spend a healing surge and regain an additional 2d6+3 hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description= Range: Close Burst 5 Target: One enemy in burst granting combat advantage to you or an ally Until the start of your next turn, all your allies gain combat advantage and add +3 to damage rolls against the target.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description= Range: Close Burst 3 Target: You or one ally in burst; Trigger: You roll initiative; Effect: The target shifts half of his or her speed.}} |Action=Minor Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Healing |Power Description='Target:' You or one ally in burst; Range: Close Burst 5; The target can spend two healing surges and regain an additional 8 hit points.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 2d8+5 damage, Triggered when an enemy within 5 squares of you reduces an ally to 0 hit points or fewer. Before the attack, you can move to the nearest square from which you can attack the target. The ally can spend a healing surge and regains an additional 1d6 hit points for every opportunity attack you provoke while moving to the target.}} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 3d8+5 damage. Effect: Each ally within 10 squares can spend a healing surge and regain 3 additional hit points.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=15 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=13 (+1) |Wisdom=8 (+0) |Charisma=16 (+2) |Skills=Athletics 10, Diplomacy 11, Endurance 10, Intimidate 15 |Feats=Improved Inspiration, Inspired recovery, Armor Proficiency: Scale, Level 5 to-hit bonus, Improved Inspiring Word |Equipment=Summoned Drakescale Armor +2; Heavy Shield of Deflection; Vengeful Longsword +1; Distance Handaxe +1; Amulet of Protection +1; Belt Pouch; 2 sunrods}} Character Information Background “I remember little of my creation. My first real memory is being sold to the Cyran military by the House Cannith artificers who forged me. I spent the first twenty five years of my life as a soldier in the waning days of the last war.” “The Cyran generals quickly recognized my tactical ability, as well as something else: the ability to strike fear into the hearts of men, beasts, and living machines. They said I had ‘leadership potential,’ promoted me to the lieutenancy of a Special Forces warforged strike squad. I got what I wanted out of my fellow constructs, whether it took the threat of double guard duty, or the promise of an acid bath and dismantlement, I said and did whatever was necessary to exact obedience and win battles.” “Initially my squad directed our attacks at Valenar. Can’t say I much regret killing elves, even to this day. Wild, bestial things they are. Intractable, unruly, and violent. My squad staged many a successful cross-border raid, seriously damaging their precious cavalry stables, and taking the heads of many elf warriors.” “As the plight of Cyre grew more desperate though, we were relocated to the Thranish border in the final years of the war. There we led raids aimed at the harassment and destruction of men. Can’t say that I’m particularly proud of the things we accomplished there, but I did my duty. It was, after all, the purpose for which I was built.” “Then came the deadly mists of the Mourning. I remember clearly the day it happened. My squad was fighting a provincial Thranish militia that had launched a retaliatory attack across the Cyran border, when we saw the cascade of terrible vapors approaching. Both sides began to flee as we realized our imminent danger. Just when we thought ourselves out of harm’s way however, a horrible aberrant beast emerged from the ground. A savage thing it was, with waving tentacles and a gaping maw full of fangs. Perhaps it too was driven out by the mists, or perhaps it was drawn to the suffering inflicted by the Mourning. But whatever its reason for being there, it took the opportunity to feed on human flesh and wreak destruction on my squad.” “Though both forces put aside their differences to battle the new common enemy, the beast tore through our ranks with ease, quickly decimating the Thranish forces. My warforged were able to hold out longer, but we were clearly outmatched as well. The beast’s tentacles were everywhere, and it was difficult to keep track of the creature’s movements, as though time and space were distorted by the foul thing’s mere presence. While frantically trying to inflict some damage to the creature’s midsection I was dealt a grievous blow that nearly severed my legs from my body. Unable to move, and fading in and out of consciousness, I could only watch as my comrades were felled one by one. The last thing I remembered was seeing the beast lunge forward to swallow Sergeant Khopesh whole.” “I woke several weeks later lying next to a smithy’s forge. I had apparently been rescued by Saali, a Thranish priestess of the Silver Flame. She told me the tale of how the creature that had very nearly ended my life, the balhannoth, had also devastated several nearby Thranish villages. She had been charged with helping to rescue survivors, bringing them back to her chapel’s infirmary. Unable to tend to me in the infirmary though, she had instead brought me to the local blacksmith, who, with the help of a talented artificer gradually refurbished my legs one joint at a time. The entire process took several months, and Saali visited frequently to watch over my recovery. Though she could not provide material succor in the form of food, she would often help me oil my bearings and exercise my damaged joints. Sometimes she would simply sit and read to me from the Annalects of the Flame.” “I can’t say that I was much impressed with Saali’s religious ministrations. I’ve never seen much evidence of gods or so-called ‘divine forces’ doing good in this world. I must admit though that I deeply appreciated the company. More than that, I was fascinated by Saali’s patience and resolution, her dedication to her beliefs, and her honest desire to make this world a better place. See, I never before put much stock in the emotions my human creators imbued me with. My stock in trade was fear. Fear wins battles, I thought. If I could make my enemies and my underlings fear me, and I had a decent head for tactics, I’d be unstoppable in the field. But the Mourning proved me wrong. If I’d been more aware of my troops, and better able to drive them to true heroism, maybe more of them would have survived that horrible encounter with the balhannoth.” “It’s inspiration and compassion we need from our leaders to win the coming battles that are worth winning. I pledge here and now to be one of those leaders. With the right friends by my side, I’ll do my part to ensure that there never is another Mourning.” Hooks * Crush would love to find and destroy the balhannoth that decimated his warforged strike squad. * Crush owes Saali a huge debt of gratitude and honor. If he found out that anything had happened to her, he would immediately drop what he was doing and return to Thrane to investigate. * Endeavoring to become a better leader of men, Crush has devoted himself to the study of the motivations and rhetorical abilities of great human and humanoid leaders. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to attend virtually any courtly function. * Though he now tries to follow a more virtuous path, Crush has not yet overcome his prejudice against elves. He is likely to be needlessly antagonistic to Elven and Half-Elven adventurers, perhaps provoking the same sort of hostility in them. Kicker Crush is tired of being a weapon, a mere pawn in the games of Machiavellian rulers. As such, he refused to subjugate himself even to Thrane's theocratically-governed military, though they claim to seek the destruction of evil. He is seeking instead to use his tactical gifts, leadership, and combat abilities to do some good in the world, and restore peace to troubled lands. To this end he has traveled to the Brellish city of Sharn in search of similarly free-spirited, and nonconformist adventurers with whom to strike a blow for peace, while hopefully earning a living in the process. Appearance Crush's eyes glow with a deep blue light that flares to white when he experiences deep emotion. Unlike many warforged, he eschews the addition of weapons and tools in place of the body parts he was forged with, believing that he is better able to motivate, connect and reason with organic humanoids if he maintains an appearance that they find less outlandish. Personality Alignment: Good Crush has a more upbeat take on life since getting his knee fixed and winning the Race of the Five Horns and being honored by the city of Sharn. He's more confident about his ability to negotiate the complexities of civilian life and more hopeful that he can strike a true blow for peace and justice. He's still deeply suspicious of politicians and elves though, and in desperate times he's likely to fall back on his ruthless military demeanor. Adventures The Race of the Five Horns Traveling Companions Bellegon Darksun Rikka Pouncequick Ryk Tavishny Vok Vaerhirmana Wish List * Luckblade Longsword +2 * Distance Hand Axe +2 * Healer's Brooch +2 * Battle Standard of the Hungry Blade Equipment Encumbrance: 55.5lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged (EPG pg. 32) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Warforged Resolve racial power * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will * Living Construct * Unsleeping Watcher * Warforged Resilience * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Inspiring Warlord (PHB pg. 143) * +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Battlefront Leader: You gain proficiency with heavy shields, and you gain the battlefront shift power. * Inspiring Presence: When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally also regains lost hit points equal to one-half your level + your Charisma modifier. * Inspiring Word: Gain inspiring word power. Feats * 1st: Improved Inspiration: Your Inspiring Presence restores an additional 2 hit points. (MP pg. 136) * 2nd: Inspired Recovery: When an ally who can see you spends an action point to gain an extra standard action, that ally can roll a saving throw as a free action, adding your Charisma modifier (+2) to the roll. (PHB pg. 198) * 4th: Armor Proficiency: Scale * 6th: Improved Inspiring Word: Add CHA mod (+3) to the hit points restored by my inspiring word Background Commissioned Officer: +2 bonus to intimidate Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 360 gp Distance Handaxe +1 - 4 gp Sunrods - 1 gp Belt Pouch - 33 gp for Race of the Five Horns +680 gp - cashed in the Boon of Breland +168 gp from Race of the Five Horns +200 gp - 1/5 lvl n magic item from 10 RP spent at level 5 +1000 gp - gold equal to lvl n magic item from 10 RP spent at level 5 +104 gp - sold Razor Light Shield +520 gp - sold Veteran's Chainmail + 2 -1800 gp bought Summoned Drakescale Armor +2 -520 gp bought Heavy Shield of Deflection -360 gp bought Amulet of Protection +1 -------- 6 gp remaining Treasure Parcels * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Razor Light Shield (AV pg. 119) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Vengeful Longsword +1 (AV pg. 81) * Level 3: Parcel Lvl+4 ** Veteran's Chainmail +2 (AV pg. 55) * Level 4: Parcel lvl+1 ** Grandmaster Training: Adamant's Unshakeable Stance (Same Benefit as Spiked Soles); Awarded here * Level 5: Gold equal to a lvl+0 magic item ** From 10 RP spent XP * Starting XP: 3,750 * 3,000 XP from and 13 RP from Race of the Five Horns * Spent 10 RP at Level 5 for 2,000 XP Total XP: 8,750 Statblock for Combat actions and statsMinor: Standard: Move: sblock=statblockCOLOR=DarkOrangeBCrush/B/COLOR—Male Warforged Warlord 6 Initiative: +3, Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 25, Fort: 19, Reflex: 17, Will: 19 — Speed: 5 HP: 52/52, Bloodied: 26, Surge: 13, Surges left: 9/9 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used :bmelee:Vengeful Longsword +1: +12 vs. AC, 1d8+5 dmg :branged:Distance Handaxe +1: +11 vs. AC, 1d6+5 dmg Powers - COLOR=GreenFurious Smash Brach Assault/COLOR COLOR=RedWarlord's Strike Myrmidon Formation Inspiring Word Inspiring Word Inspired Belligerence Rousing Words Warforged Resolve Battlefront Shift/COLOR COLOR=DimGrayFearless Rescue/COLOR COLOR=OrangeVengeful Longsword +1 (Encounter) Summoned Drakescale Armor +2 (At-Will) Adamant's Unshakeable Stance (Encounter)/COLOR /COLOR Important Effects for Allied Characters: * Any ally who can see Crush regains 8 HP when they spend an action point, and may roll a saving throw with a +2 bonus /sblock/sblock Changes * 2010/01/05: Created * 2010/01/15: Added Adventures and Traveling Companions Sections * 2010/01/20: Incorporated judge's corrections * 2010/02/18: Added Wish List and Statblock * 2011/2/11: Character Overhaul - Changed starting ability scores, Replaced Class Feature: Combat Leader with Battlefront Leader; Replaced At-Will: Wolf Pack Tactics with Brash Assault; Replaced Feat: Skill Focus with Scale Armor Proficiency * 2011/2/11: Leveled up to 6 - Added Stand the Fallen level 5 attack; Added Rousing Words level 6 utility; Added Improved Inspiring Word level 6 feat Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 You didn't include the point cost in your attribute section, but I fixed it for you. I assume you put the 8 into dex and then raised it to a 10 with 2 pts(you start with 22). You need to add the target and range in inspired beligerence(one enemy in burst granting CA) You need to add the range of inspiring word. Just some advice: You might be better off grabbing a couple heavy thrown weapons(like javelins), instead of the hand crossbow. You have a higher hit rate and better damage too. * pacdidj: Changes made. Thanks for the tip on heavy thrown. Switched the crossbow to a handaxe instead. Approval from EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *One more thing I noticed on Vengeful weapon - please add "with this weapon" after the "on damage rolls" (from errata) Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3751 xp by EvolutionKB and [renau1g Category:LEB Category:LEB:Retired Characters